<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say you'll see me again by thegreenfairy246</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558221">say you'll see me again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246'>thegreenfairy246</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Riding, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bucky ships out tomorrow. tonight, he's taking his last chance to tell you how he feels</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say you'll see me again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love this a lot. it's one of my favorite things i've written. it's got a kinda sad ending. i hope y'all like it💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky has known you since you were kids- been in love with you for what feels like much longer. He's half convinced your souls knew each other, long before anything else began. So, really, it makes sense that it's your door he knocked on tonight. </p><p>He's not sure what did it. It could have been the bewildered expression on your face when you pulled open the door. It could have been the fact that his skin had felt too tight all day. Practically as soon as he saw you, he was kissing you. It shocked him, how easy it was. Something he'd dreamed about for years was happening, easy as the sunrise.</p><p>Soon, the two of you have to break apart for a breath. Bucky braces himself for anger that doesn't come. </p><p>"Doll, I'm sorry. I should've asked-"</p><p>A grin spreads across your face and you shake your head. "Bucky, I've been wanting you to do that for years."</p><p>"You- you have?"</p><p>You nod and Bucky feels something begin to twist in his gut. </p><p>"Then- if that's true, there's something I need to say to you." He runs his hands up and down your arms before intertwining your fingers. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he says, "For years now…since we were younger, I've been in lov-"</p><p>"Bucky." You sigh. "Don't do this just because you're leaving tomorrow."</p><p>"No, no." Bucky hurries to reassure you. "It's not that. I knew I was in love with you long before now. I was just…," he trails off with a shrug, "I was scared." </p><p>There's a soft smile on your face and something in your eyes Bucky can't quite place. "I love you too, Bucky."</p><p>He can't help but grin. "Yeah?" </p><p>"Yeah." You giggle.</p><p>Leaning in, he kisses you again. This time, he puts all the feelings he's been hiding into it, walking you backwards toward your bed. </p><p>He settles on his back while you straddle him. You kiss for a long time. Each enjoying the newfound ability to explore the others mouth. Ever so often, you rub your core against his dick. Soon, unable to resist any longer, you take him in your hand and guide him to your entrance and then you're sinking down. Bucky can't think of anything else. Suddenly, he's got nowhere to go tomorrow and there's no possibility he won't see you again. This moment is all there is.</p><p>Watching you settle yourself above him, Bucky can't help but be enamored with you. Your hands are braced on his chest, rubbing circles with your thumbs. You start to roll your hips against his, and Bucky can't stop himself from gasping. A broken moan escapes you and you fall forward into Bucky's chest. Taking advantage of the new angle, you start a trail of kisses along Bucky's throat. When you reach it, you take his earlobe between your teeth, for just long enough to send chills down Bucky's spine. You roll your hips particularly hard, and Bucky's hips jump off the bed in response. </p><p>Still at his ear, you take the opportunity to speak. Your voice is thick with lust, going right to his dick. "Say you'll remember, baby." You purr. "C'mon, say you won't forget."</p><p>You move to look him in the eyes and Bucky can see the vulnerability there.</p><p>"Won't forget." He jerks his head. "I'll never forget."</p><p>He can see the tears well along your lashes, but he doesn't have a chance to address them. You bring a hand to his cheek and use it to press a lingering kiss to his mouth. </p><p>You pull away, just a fraction, murmur, "Bucky, m'close, so close."</p><p>He nods, inches closer just to kiss you again. "Let go." He snakes a hand between you and searches out your clit. He presses his thumb to it, starts to rub small circles. "C'mon, doll. Cum for me."</p><p>Soon, you do. You bury your face in his neck as you shake apart. The way you spasm around him sends him into his own orgasm, and he digs his hands into your thighs while he rides the high.</p><p>When you've both come down, you crawl off of him and fall at his side. Unbidden, the thoughts that plagued him earlier return. The panic floods his chest and he jolts out of bed, gets his feet on the floor, trying desperately not to float away. He just wants to be here, in this moment with you, before he gets ripped from his life.</p><p>Suddenly, Bucky feels you at his back. One arm wraps around his chest as you other hand begins to make small motions up and down his bicep. Your chin hooks over his shoulder before you speak.</p><p>"When you come home, you're taking me out- on a real date."</p><p>Bucky laughs, grateful for the distraction. "Yes," he says, nodding. "Dinner, dancing- the works."</p><p>You kiss his shoulder. "I'll hold you to that, Barnes."</p><p>He turns his head, captures your lips with his own. Pulling away, he rests his forehead against yours. "It's a promise, doll."</p><p>He lets himself be pulled back to bed, back into the circle of your arms. It's against his will that he falls asleep. No matter how much he doesn't want this night to end, his body knows it has to.</p><p>In the morning, he almost forgets. There's a short moment that he's just a man laying in bed with his girl, not a care in the world. When he remembers, it crashes onto his chest like a ton of bricks.</p><p>He glances to his side. You're still there, peacefully asleep, still in the land where today doesn't exist. He almost hates to wake you. Almost.</p><p>He turns and slowly trails kisses along your throat until he reaches your lips. He kisses you until he feels your mouth start to move against his. </p><p>"Morning," he whispers.</p><p>"Morning." You yawn. "What time is it?"</p><p>"It's almost seven."</p><p>A quiet sigh leaves you. "Not long left then."</p><p>Bucky finds your hand, buried under the sheets, and squeezes. "Not long."</p><p>Somehow, he drags himself out of bed and gets dressed. You do the same. Getting to the train station is a blur, and, too soon, Bucky has to say goodbye to you.</p><p>Tears begin to roll down your cheeks and Bucky hurries to wipe them away- while he's here, while he still can. He's trying to soak in everything. He wants to keep a picture of this moment in his mind- wants the motivation to fight his way back to you. Tears quickly replace the ones he's wiped away, and he pulls you into his arms, unable to fight the impulse to comfort you.</p><p>"You promised me," you rasp into his ear. "You made me a promise." He feels your fingers dig into his shoulder. "Come home to me and keep it, okay?"</p><p>Bucky nods jerkily, buries his face in your neck. "I will, I swear I will."</p><p>The train whistle blows and cuts into the moment, just like a knife. Bucky tries to muster the courage he'd used when he said goodbye to his Mom- tries to put on a brave face for you. When he releases you, he's faced with your teary face, and it half crushes his efforts. He smiles at you and with an air of bravado says, "Hey, think about it- when I come home, you'll get to say your guy really served his country."</p><p>You see through him, because you always have. You bring a hand up to his cheek. "I love you." You take a shaky breath before you continue. "Don't forget about me over there, hm?"</p><p>Bucky chuckles. "I couldn't if I tried."</p><p>You nod. "You should get going. Everybody- everybody is boarding."</p><p>He glances around and sees that you're right. Quickly, he presses one last, hard kiss to your lips, murmuring, "I love you too."</p><p>Then, he's making his way through the crowd, to a train he has no desire to get on. On the train, he hurries to a window, desperate for one last chance to see you. He shoulders in next to another guy and scans the crowd until he finds you. You're waving frantically, tears in your eyes. </p><p>Suddenly, the train lurches and then it's taking Bucky away. His heart breaks as he sees you shrinking, the distance between you growing too fast for him. Soon, you're just a dot on the skyline. Then and there, Bucky promises himself something- no matter what, he'll find a way to come home to you.</p><p>----</p><p>Sometimes, images of a woman, waving in the distance, flash through the Soldier's mind, unbidden. He can't identify her, the face is always a bit too blurred at the edges. Somewhere, deep in his bones, he thinks he knew her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blackberrybucky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>